Turin Fallon
Email: sirneverwinter@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: smoky blue Hair Color: sun bleached Height: 5'1" Weight: 125 Age: 15 Place of Origin: Ebou Dar Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 0 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Description: Turin stands a little over five feet with lith build of a man who has spent much of his youth working his fathers trade as a fisherman of the waters around his native Ebon Dari. His smoky blue eyes just reflect the colour of the ocean during storm and his sun bleached hair reaches down to his shoulders his features bear the weatherd marks of one who has seen the weather at its most violent. History/Background. The harsh common life of Ebon Dari has not failed to leave its mark on young Fallon. The middle child of his family he was always the first to anger and the last to forgive and it showed in his upbringing many times his older sibling had to stand for him as his temper brought conflict to many, most of which were far beyond his ability to handle. This did not change much through his early years where he was constantly covered in bruises and scraps from the many fights he endured. It all came to boil one day when his own half brother called him out over an incident where he had insulted his mother, a woman of ill repute and Turin calmly walked into the street to face him. Many of the Rahad neighbourhood where they lived had came to watch the boistrous pair have it out. Both youth produced blades and the duel began in ernest with Turin due to his years of expirence and for once a positive of his rough life quickly outmatched the boys leaving a savage scar along his chest as insult. From then on the young 15 year old would not be safe in the Rahad and had to move across the bay to stay with his father who lived in a fishermans croft near the cities fleet. His life changed from this point as he began to work his fathers trade no longer free to roam the street of town he threw himself fully into his work dragging the huge nets day in and out for the next two years yet even this solitude alone at sea with his thoughts did not diminish his fighting spirit if anything he grew more strong and lean from the hard work, spending time with his work mates in shady bars and bordelos he sank low until in a drunken rage he slew a man on a minor slight of honour, what should have been a simple wound of insult twisted wrong in his drunken grasp to perfom the killing blow. Turin fled for his life and leaving Ebon Dari and Altara for the long road of the traveler, his wandering showed him much of the land and its people and his knife hand stayed fast with numerous challanges for be they imagined or real insults a true son of his motherland pride came before safty for him and his body shows the decorations of such with neumerous scars running his body. His travles at last brought him to Tar Valon the city amazed him and both the heights of beauty and the depths of its underside reflected to him his own life and he decided to stay eaking out a meager living as a fisherman along the river making just enough to survive. He stood in the streets one day and watched the procession of some such offical or another, intregued by the men and women at his side asking who these individuals were he was answered that they were the tower guard those fighters sponsered by the White Tower to serve as it defence and the cities. Turin thought about that moment for many days after and finally he was inspired although mostly by hunger to join the Tower and pledge his services to its defence. Category:WS 0 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios